Camp trip
Date created: 14th November 2012 Status: INCOMPLETE FADE IN Daisy appears dragging 4 huge bags. Krissie: What the living HELL do you have in those bags sweetheart? Daisy: Spare clothes! A jacket! 3 coats; one for snow, rain and sun! 5 types of shoes or boots for said weathers! Books! That I may read but probably wont so people can borrow them! (Throws one at Amilia) Make up for emergencies! Krissie: Because I would simply die without it? HA! Daisy: First aid kits! Medicines! Emergency food incase huge bears come along and eat everything we have including us!! Sammi: Thought of everything, hasn't she?... Amilia: Is... That an arm sticking out??? They all look at the bag Amilia points at. Daisy: Hmm?? OH and I brought some dolls!! Life size... Dolls! Well I better get to my cabin!! Where is it?? Krissie: Your cabin? You realize we share, right hon? Daisy: Oh??... GOOD!! We can share my dolls! Daisy somehow runs ahead dragging 4 massive bags behind her. Amilia: W-was that a-? Sammi: Sex doll. Yep. Amilia squirms. Krissie: Hahahaha! Oh goodness! Kinky li'l gal huh? Or maybe she just likes sleeping with dolls? Ya know, in a not sexual way. So um, speaking of sex, where's Jason?! Sammi rolls his eyes. Sammi: F*ck knows. CUT TO He is being chased by bears that have already devoured his luggage. He runs past the screen, they follow. Jason: AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!! CUT TO EXT. THE CAMPSITE Mr Jameson: Alright everyone! Roll call in a minute to make sure everyone's here! For those already here, the clipboard to my err, left? (is right) Has your cabin numbers on it! After ages waiting in a crowd/line Sammi gets to the clipboard of doom. Sammi: Karl's in our cabin??? Seriously?! He's not even in our year! We so much as look at him we'd be considered pedophiles. Jason: But what if HE looks at us?? (winks) What would that be called anyway?! Sammi: 1. Where the hell did you come from? 2. Why are your pants ripped? Jason: Fear not! For I have a spare pair in my bag!! Sammi: Where's your bag? Jason:... SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHEEP!! Sammi: ?? LATER Jason is wearing some of Scott's spare pants; they're jean shorts. Jason: Don't you wear normal pants Scotty? Scott: Hehe, well, I prefer shorts, much more comfy. Sammi: Do you shave your legs?? Jason: Why yes I do! I'm flattered you noticed Sammi! Sammi cocks his brow. Scott: Maybe I should? He looks down at his hairy legs. Jason: Noooooooo!! I like a hairy man, ahuhuhuhuuhu. Sammi: Is he in our cabin??? Jason: He sure is! Sammi: I meant YOU. Scott I can cope with. Jason: You know you love me! And my sexy legs!! He bends his leg back, leaning on Scott. Scott blushes and laughs. MEANWHILE The girls are unpacking their stuff in the cabin. Strangely enough my somewhat main characters share the same cabins. There's 3 bunk beds in each; 6 beds. Amilia: AARRGH!! OH GOD GET IT AWAY FROM ME!! Kexi: The hell 'Mi? I nearly had a heart attack. Daisy: Hm??? Aaaaaaaaaawww, it's an adorable little spiderrrrr!! Daisy picks it up. Amilia: KILL IT!!!! Amilia leaps onto her bottom bunk and bangs her head on the one above. Krissie: Hahaha! Honey, it's not gonna kill you. Daisy: Actually, some spiders are poisonous! Especially out in the woods!! Can't remember which ones though, so we better be careful! Amilia twitches and snorts, staring at the thing in Daisy's hand. Daisy soon puts it down, it crawls out the door. Daisy: Bye bye Webster! Amilia: You're naming it?... Seriously?? Kexi: They're artists ya know, 'Mi. They make huge, detailed webs after all. Amilia: I really don't care... She drops her shoulders, watching it disappear in the grass. She soon spots a bear in the distance. She mumbles gibberish and points outside. Krissie: Oh what now?? Kexi: See a 6 foot caterpillar?? Hehe. Daisy: EEP!! A huge cuddly bearrrrr, he so adorable!!!!! Krissie: Daisy... You packed medical junk and food in case bears attacked, remember?? And QUIET, if we ignore it'll go the hell away. She slams the door shut. Kexi: Nice one Kris, it probably heard the door. Krissie: Honestly, it was a MILE away, and there's now way I'll sleep if we're surrounded by f*cking man-eating bears all night!! Daisy: Man-eating? We're woman!! We have nothing to worry about! Krissie rolls her eyes. Kexi looks at the other beds. Kexi: Who else is in with us? Krissie: Oh! Alicia and I-have-no-idea! They might be running late or something. Daisy flips out a notebook. Daisy: I took the liberty of noting down who was in bunk 205! Francis- Krissie: This is 206 sweetie. Daisy: Oh sugarnuts!! Kexi: Iiiit's 205 Kris. Krissie: It IS?? She swings open the door to check, confronted by a huge, light brown, bear. Krissie: HOLY SH*T!!! Daisy: He's just come for a cuddle wuddle, haven't yoooou??? Krissie: Daisy for the love of god don't touch it! Too late. Daisy strokes it's head and tickles it's chin, it growls softly. Kexi: Err, where'd Amilia go? Amilia: H-here... She's under her bed, shaking. Kexi chuckles and gets down on the floor. Kexi: It wont kill you. Well, it might, but only if you scream or whatever. C'mon, get outta there. 19:43, April 14, 2014 (UTC)19:43, April 14, 2014 (UTC)19:43, April 14, 2014 (UTC)~~ ''Random dialogue for later on: '' LATER Scott: No way I'm going in there. W-what if there's tiger and- Sammi: Tigers?? You know where we are, right? (smirks) Scott: Um, no actually. The letter never said... Jason: Really?? Mine said "some random place 2 miles away that Pinkaila hasn't thought of a name for yet"! They blink at him. Category:Episodez Category:Practice episodez